Many commercial facilities use water or liquid for or as part of their process. Often the liquid contains various solids or particles. It is often necessary or desirable to separate out the solids from the liquid. One type of structure that is used to separate out solids from liquids is a sedimentation vessel.
Sedimentation vessels are routinely used in performing solid/liquid separation in industry. Sometimes, the names “thickener” or “clarifier” are used to generally describe sedimentation vessels. In sedimentation vessels, liquids and solids are separated from each other by gravity as described by Stokes Law. Such sedimentation vessels are commonly used in a variety of different applications.
Generally, the solids and liquids are in a slurry form and are introduced into the separation vessel via a feedwell (which is sometimes referred to as a “feed well”). In some situations, it may be desirable to dilute or concentrate the slurry. However, it would be desirable for an improved system, method and/or apparatus for dilution/concentration of the slurry.